An Artist And Her Model
by newbienovelistRD
Summary: Ally is excited to have the one and only Ben 10 to be her model for an art project, but a mischievous alien is willing to bring a little excitement...


Ally arrived at the Grant Mansion with her favorite guest, Ben Tennyson. Ally casually strolled inside while Ben poked his head though the doorway, did a quick look around and stepped carefully inside.

"You really need to relax, Ben." Ally said.

"One can't be too careful around here..." Ben replied in a suspicious manner. Last time he was at the Grant Mansion, he was trapped and tickled by the Galactic Monsters. Needless to say, he was more than a little wary about returning to the old mansion.

Ally couldn't help but giggle a little. "I never knew the great Ben 10 was scared of being tickled."

Ben shot her a glare. "I'm not scared of being tickled! That's just crazy! Anyway, why'd you drag me here anyway?"

"Because I need you to be my model for the Art show at my school." explained Ally. "With the world famous Ben Tennyson as my model, I'll definitely win and get an A for sure!"

That's all it took to butter Ben up. He smiled as pride was practically coming out of his ears. "Alright then, let the modeling begin!"

* * *

><p>Upstairs in an empty bedroom, Ally opened the door and Ben saw a small stool in front of a bed. "Okay, just place your foot here and put your hands on your hips like this." Ally puffed out her chest and struck a heroic pose. Ben was enjoying being a model already. The teen hero assumed his position while Ally took out her sketchbook and pencils. "Now remember, for this to be perfect you've got to be still. And I mean still as a statue! No movement at all! Got it?"<p>

"Got it." Ben said. He posed perfectly still and Ally began drawing, unaware a single blue eye was watching them from under the bed. Wildvine watched the two and grinned, his lips curled over his yellow, jagged teeth.

_'This is gonna be fun...'_ Wildvine said in his mind. He stretched two of his fingers out and tickled Ben's sides. The human jumped and snapped his head around, but Wildvine retracted his fingers back under the bed.

"Ben! I told you not to move!" Ally said, miffed.

"Sorry..." Ben returned to his pose and stayed there, but he wouldn't be still for long. Wildvine stretched his fingers again and this time, they tickled Ben's underarms. He giggled and practically jumped three feet in the air.

Now Ally was getting irritated. "Ben..." she glowered at him.

"Something just tickled me! I swear!" Ben told her. "It must be Ghostfreak or Chamalien!"

Ally shook her head. "That's impossible, Ben. Those two are off on a mission to another planet. They left this morning. And there's no way anyone else can be in here! Now don't be so jumpy. You're worrying too much."

Ben realized he was getting nowhere with her, so he gave up and went back to posing. He had a good feeling he was going to be tickled yet again. But after a minute or two, nothing happened. Ben finally relaxed.

If only he hadn't.

Ben's eyes bulged out and his mouth twitched when he felt several vines snake up his shirt from behind and wriggle around his upper body. Ben closed his mouth tightly and shivered, struggling to keep his pose and his laughter inside him.

From under the bed, Wildvine was having a blast. He moved his viney fingers all over's Ben's defenseless body. From the dresser mirror, he could see Ben's face cringe and twitch under all this ticklish torture.

Ben started to smile, tears were budding from his eyes. He felt the evil fingers stroke and slither all over his sides, underarms, and shoulder blades. He quivered in discomfort. He wanted to laugh so badly.

_'Don't laugh! Don't laugh!'_ Ben mentally told himself. _'No tickling is gonna get the best of Ben 10!'_

Wildvine saw his method wasn't tickly enough. _'He's tougher than I thought. This calls for the trump card...'_ Wildvine then took all of his fingers and have them tickle Ben all over the human's stomach.

And that was it. Ben gave in.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! NOHOHOHOHO! STAHAHAHAHAP IT!" The laughter exploded out of Ben as he dropped to the floor in a laughing, giggly mess. Ally was so surprised her hand slipped and left a big drawing error on her picture. She saw Wildvine come out from under the bed and ensnared Ben's limbs with his leg vines. The poor human was now at the tickle plant monster's mercy.

"Cootchie, cootchie, coo, Ben." Wildvine teased, wiggling his fingers wildly all over Ben's belly. "What a ticklish tummy you have!"

"GAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAA! AHAHAHAHAHAHA! Nohohohohohohohohohohohohoo! STAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAP! PFTHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"Tickle, tickle, tickle..." Wildvine sang as he kept tickling. He dragged one of his fingers around the rim of Ben's naval. Then twirling it until it hits the bottom of Ben's naval, tickling it rapidly.

Ben's eyes widened as much as they could and he let out his loudest shrill of laughter.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! IT TICKLES! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! NO MOHOHOHOHOHOHOHORE! DOHOHOHOHOHOHOHON'T! STAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAP! PLEASE! I'M BEGGING YOU! STOP!  
>AHAHAHAHAHAHA! ALLY! MAKE HIM STOP! HAHAHA!"<p>

Sighing, Ally dropped her things and went over to Wildvine. "That's enough, Wildvine. Give him some air."

To Ben's suprise, Wildvine stopped. He wanted to change into Heatblast and scorch him, but he had to lie on the floor and collect his breath first.

"Now what am I going to do?" Ally said in despair. "My assignment was to show someone unique, something no one's ever seen before! And now it's ruined!"

Wildvine felt pretty bad, there just had to be a way to make it up to her. Then just like that, Wildvine found a way. "I have an idea!" He stretched over to Ally and whispered his big idea.

Ally's sad face was changed to a happy face in a split second. She ran back and took out her paintbrush and different colored paints.

Wildvine saw that Ben was still laying on the floor, relived his ticklish endure was over.

But it wasn't.

As quick as a flash, the Flourana grabbed Ben and took off his shirt, grabbed his arms and legs and held him upright. "Hey! Let me go!" Ben demanded.

"Not a chance!" Ally said as she walked up to him with her painting tools. "My teacher told us to be original and do the unexpected with our art..." She looked at Ben with devilish delight.

"So you're going to be Ally's canvas." Wildvine said.

"WHAT?! Are you crazy?!" Ben hollered. "I'm not a canvas!" He pulled against the vines and realizing he couldn't move.

Ally smiled as she picked up her paintbrush and dipped it in purple paint, then began to drift it down Ben's belly, causing giggles to flow freely.

"Hehehehehehehe! Ally, stop! Hehehehehehehe!" he giggled.

"I'm not finished yet." Ally sang. She continued painting on her friend's belly and smiled. She then began to stroke his sides.

"Hehehehehehehehe! I-I mean it, Ally, stahahahap!" Ben shouted, trying to show his tormentor he really didn't want to be messed with, but his uncontrollable giggles made it difficult.

Ally was having so much fun! Better than painting on a boring old canvas. This one actually giggles!

She continued painting her giggly friend purple, then switched to blue and began stroking his ribs.

"Hehehehehehehehahaha! Stop it! I'm not a cahahahahahanvas!" Ben giggled.

"You're much funner than a canvas, though," Ally replied, picking up the pace. She then began making circular motions with the brush in his underarms, making his giggles evolve into laughter.

"Hahahahahahahahahahaha! Ally, stahahahahahahap!"

Nodding in satisfaction to Wildvine, the alien dipped his fingers in the many different colored paints then began to scribble his fingers around Ben's belly and sides, causing Ben to thrash and squirm around.

"AAAAAH! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" the boy laughed helplessly, trying to swing his arms down to protect his torso from the tickly assault, but the vines were too strong. "Stahahahahahap! You're killing me! Hahahahahahahahahahahaha!"

They ignored the pleas and continued tickling the 'canvas'. Ally grabbed her paintbrush, dipped it in green paint, and stroked it under Ben's chin.

"Hahahahahahahahahahahahahaha! Ahahahally, stop it!" Ben begged, struggling to escape. "Stop! I'm seriohohohohohous!"

"How should I take you seriously when you're laughing?" Ally teased. She then placed her paintbrush in his belly button and stroked it inside while Wildvine worked across Ben's waistline, and this threw him into hysterics.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! STAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAP IT!" Ben squealed, thrashing around harder. "OH, STAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAP!" Ben laughed up a storm as the the tickling continued, his laughter echoed through the whole house.

* * *

><p>That evening at the Art gallery at Ally's school, her rather eccentric art teacher went around the gallery and was less than impressed. She sighed in disappointed. "Ugh, pictures, portraits and macaroni art?! Utterly unattractive! I fear the worst for the new generation!"<p>

But when she saw Ally Drewood's project, she gasped and put a hand to her chest. "Oh, my!"

Her as well as the whole crowd gathered around Ally's project. The young girl stood proudly next to her "canvas." Ben was turning red as he stood with his arms spread out, his entire torso painted in purple with patterns of brightly colored patterns. It was like Ben's body was an entire piece of abstract pop art.

The art teacher rushed right up to the two. "Oh! Ms. Drewood! I love it!"

"You do?!" Ben blinked in disbelief.

"Yes! Using a model as a canvas! It's pure genius!" she got a closer look at Ben. "And the technique and execution is splendid! The color pallet is superb! Marvelous work, Ally! You get an A and first prize!"

Ally grinned ear to ear while Ben's jaw dropped. "See? Told you I'd win thanks to you, Ben!" Ally said, hugging Ben tightly.


End file.
